


Thunder In My Soul

by forge_able



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Above all I ask for forgiveness and ask for advice in chapters to come, Angst, Badass Hulk, Badass Thor, Betrayal, Birthmarks, Both in bad and good ways, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Chosen Soul, Domestic Violence, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Foolish Thor, Friends to Lovers, Genius Bruce, Hulk is the best and Ill lead to that, Hurt/Comfort, I am sorry for the feels I will incur upon you, I have no idea how long I want this to be, I'm Sorry, Im a disaster writer so encouragement is needed, It will hurt., Kind Thor, Lies, Like they'd save each other however many times it is necessary., Long, Loving Thor, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious to Truth, POV Bruce Banner, POV Heimdall, POV Odin (Marvel), POV Thor (Marvel), Pain, Past things I've worked on are 50k tho, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Thor, Sad, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So many tags, Soft Bruce, Strong Bruce, There will be deaths, ThunderScience - Freeform, Triggers, Truth is elusive as well, be warned, gammahammer - Freeform, hope that makes you happy, i love it tho, there will be fun, thruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forge_able/pseuds/forge_able
Summary: After his accident a tree shaped tattoo appeared on his back, and ever since, he can hear the waves crashing in his mind, he can hear the wind singing to him every night, but above all, he can clearly hear the thunder crackling fiercely within his soul. Bruce has been running away from his past and from himself ever since he was young, and for good reason, but a danger approaches Earth. A danger that he will not be able to escape, no matter where it drags him to. Perhaps the thunderous light that danger brought will help him crawl out of his shell.





	1. Secrets Of The Spear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Alan, I started this work in hopes of expressing myself and extend the reaches of my own imagination. You can also follow me on "stellar-pier", which is my tumblr acc. You can leave me asks, comments, criticism. Any thing about how this work makes you feel. Don't be afraid to communicate, I want to know your likes and dislikes, etc. I do NOT allow the reposting of this work anywhere else, so please refrain from doing so. And if you find it somewhere else, please message me on tumblr so I can take care of it.
> 
> * denotes the start/change of a scene  
> '-' denotes thoughts (usually in italic)  
> "-" denotes voice.
> 
> Also, I don't own the characters in any shape, way, or form and even when some scenes are canon, they are still NOT mine. This is purely a work for educational purposes in my own learning, and an exercise to enhance my writing skills. All rights are reserved to their rightful owners (marvel). Hope you forgive for the scenes I have planned, however, getting there will be hard. This is my second work, and I still consider it my first time writing stuff. So have fun and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

*

Heimdall has been watching the universe for a vast eternity. Studied the shape and growth of a soul. He had been the Warden of Spirits long before King Odin’s rule, and long before King Bor’s conquests. He had been there, at the start of everything, taking form as the universe did. The first souls he ever saw were those of stars shining brightly across the cosmos, and not long after came the sons and daughters of these beacons. The firstborn of the Light took form – The God’s of Asgard, eternal beings whose existence lay in a balance of spirit and magic.

As the universe grew, so did Heimdall. No one had ever been able to address his amorphous existence, until King Bor was of advanced age.

“So…it is you whom I have sensed all these millennia.” Bor’s voice echoed in his throne room. The confused guards looking back at him, as he raised his palm in patience.

“Don’t be shy…you have been there since our first voyages. Please, I wish to meet you who has protected and united our family since the beginning. I implore you.” He continued.

The guards weary and confused that their warrior king inquired like no one had ever seen him do, never mind a God praying to someone higher up. The silence stretched until Heimdall’s voice resonated in the empty golden room.

“Bor the Conqueror, it is pleasant that you are the first to address me.”

Bor’s guards had their weapons drawn at the unknown threat.

 “Sheath your weapons! We are in the presence of a pure being!” Bor commanded. Guards obeying without hesitance.

“Do not be so harsh Warrior King, they do not know to whom they talk.”

“If I may, Old One, what is your name and how may I address you?” Bor asked.

“Hmm…” Heimdall thought, as he took his first form. An Asgardian form that distinguished him from the rest. With golden eyes like his favorite flower.

“I am Heimdall, Warden of Spirits.” He bowed respectfully, even though he was vastly more powerful.

“Do not denigrate yourself friend, you know you are stronger.” Bor chuckled and bowed. His guards doing the same.

“I have been waiting Bor. You may not know for how long, but I have been waiting.”

“For what Heimdall?”

“For someone to listen.”

“Is that all?” Bor asked, completely baffled.

“Yes, conqueror. I could not take shape or form unless a soul itself took notice of me, and for that I am eternally in your debt.”

“You are welcome friend!” Bor stretched his hand and pulled him into a god-tight embrace. Some of Heimdall’s uneasiness seeping into Bor’s senses.

“Are you alright?” Bor questioned, letting him go, but unable of cleansing himself of a strong fear.

“No conqueror. I have been by your side since your birth, acknowledging your potential of bringing me into this world. I have been waiting, yes. But I’ve been waiting because a being capable of destroying the universe was born.” Heimdall touched Bor’s shoulder, sharing his soul memory.

“His name is Thanos. And he is a being that not even I can see through my eyes. He was just a child when his planet broke into war. The loss of his family made him reckless, eventually making him mad. He is a mad god Bor, this much I know. And he is amassing an army of darkness.”

“Then let us extinguish his flame!” Bor shouted in fury and ready for war.

“Calm down.” Heimdall raised his voice, echoing ethereally through the throne room with more power than the King of Asgard.

“He is stronger than you friend, you are far too old to stand against him.” Heimdall stated sadly. “But there are things you can do to prevent destruction and ensure the survival of the nine realms.”

“Then tell me Heimdall, I cannot wait for someone to declare war upon us.”

“Train your son Odin, for within his blood lies the Seed of Yggdrasil. Tribulation will not come until he is old enough. You’ve got time.” Heimdall stated as he began to vanish. His eyes wandering along his hands in thought.

“What’s happening?” Bor questioned Heimdall’s vessel.

“I must go Bor, my body is not used to this form yet. The next time I regain this form, it’ll be for eternity. When the time is right, I will accompany you to the place where souls rest. Do not worry friend, just do what you can. My debt is now tied to yours and the one’s after. Until then, raise your son.”

Heimdall vanished.

*

“You came.” Bor’s shallow voice sounded in his personal abode, while his wife Bestla and his son Odin, laid him to rest. Heimdall’s body materializing.

“It is time old friend.” Heimdall whispered sadly. Bestla began to sob harder and Odin looked at him with sorrowful eyes, imploring him with just a glance to not take his father away.

“I am not here to take him Borson, I am here to guide him.” Heimdall closed his eyes and lifted Bor’s soul into the universe, Valhalla opening to him. Bor sighed and stepped into the other world. His eyes closing in relief. The ceiling atop the golden room spreading into an aurora outward the palace. Telling the people, Bor had passed away. Bestla cried and thanked Heimdall for his passage.

Odin was grateful too, yet full of sorrow. The adult warrior Bor raised, reflected a strong soul in Heimdall’s eyes. But there was no indication the Seed was there. Perhaps, the next generation would be able to wield it. They still had time. Even when the aurora spread to the nine realms, sending everything and everyone into disarray, but Odin was prepared for his dimensional crusade against the frost giants.

*

Heimdall felt the resurgence and awakening of an ancient power as Frigga gave birth to Thor. A power that Odin had never heard of due to his silence. The maiden helping Frigga being struck away by lightning as the baby came out. Odin grabbed his crying child before his body hit the floor, enduring the current traveling through his body. “Ah, there you are my boy!” Odin cheered and smiled at Frigga.

“He’s very strong my love, I could barely hold him.” Frigga looked better, beginning to heal with her magic.

“Yes, dear. He’s a warrior just like his father and his grandfather.” Odin preened.

Heimdall entered their quarters and ushered the guards to leave in an instant and to take the unconscious maiden away.

“Heimdall,” Odin asked cheerful with Thor in his hands, “what brings you here old friend?”

“Congratulations All Father, your son has made me intrigued.” Heimdall smiled brightly.

“He’s a lively one, isn’t he?” Odin chuckled as the baby settled between his arms. Frigga reaching for Thor to cradle him in their bed, gently relieving Odin of Thor, her motherhood settling around piercing blue zircons that closed tiredly.

“If you knew what I know Borson…” Heimdall looked at the frail baby’s form, happy and full of hope. He did not have to use his spirit vision to sense it, he was certain, so he beckoned Odin to sit by Frigga.

“Please, take a seat. Let me tell you a story.” Heimdall grinned as their attention was taken away by his words. It was extremely rare for him to tell a story, and whenever someone in the guard asked him for one, they usually engaged him in combat for it and failed against him. Heimdall was defensive about the past, and for him to be retelling a legend of old so easily stole their eyes away from the small miracle in their arms.

“Far before I met your father,” Odin and Frigga looked at him with disbelief. “Yes, I am in fact older than your father. I’m an _eternal_. While your kin is immortal, and are able to pass away, I am truly bound to the universe.”

“But he was millennia old! How can you be older than him?” Odin questioned some things, as well as, the few things that he couldn’t fathom, far out of his knowledge’s reach.

“Because my dear friend. I am not Asgardian.” Both gasped. It seemed Bor never told Odin of how he came to be.

“Then what are you?” Odin’s spear summoned by his uncertainty, despite his voice lacking any fear and brimming with curiosity. Frigga’s breath taken away.

Heimdall continued, aware of the spear, not a spec of danger to himself in the air. Sometimes Gungnir sensed his uneasiness, the golden spear of heaven flashing to his aid.

“You know me as Heimdall, Gatekeeper of the Bifrost, but your father truly knew who I am. In fact, he was the one that allowed me to take this visage. In appreciation for his secrecy I will reveal the truth. I am the Warden of Spirits, tasked with the protection of the Pool of Souls.”

“My Father never told me of such a thing.” Odin said baffled, Thor locking his small hand to his thumb. Frigga cooing at the gesture.

“Nevertheless, my King, the debt I owe your father is being paid with time. A time I have gladly given to your family. That and much more. The knowledge your Father has accumulated for your people and the nine realms was built with my friendship. The Bifrost you now use was a design of my own hand, just as Bor’s increased wisdom with our whispering conversations. Just as I hope they increase yours in the future.”

“Our dear friend, thank you for your honesty. We will keep your secret safe for all eternity and thank you for your years of service.” Frigga bowed her head gratefully, prompting Odin to do the same.

“No, thank you my Queen. For giving me a place to call home, for Asgard is not a place, but its people.” Heimdall replied fondly. Giving Odin and Frigga a deeper bow than he had given Bor.

“That is…a heartfelt thought Heimdall” Odin sensed the words sink into his being. _Asgard is not a place but its people_. This is the wisdom Heimdall talked about. It would make him a better king.

Thor squealed and giggled, his baby eyes burned blue as lightning sparks filled his irises. A power within the baby resonating with Heimdall.

“This is quite different than what I had envisioned, he is much, much stronger than you and Bor already.” Heimdall stated, his finger close to little Thor’s face, stealing his attention. Thor’s eyes followed his index finger as he probed for reassurance.

Odin’s eyes bulging at such statement. Frigga getting worried.

“He is not just the God of Thunder. You have created something truly beautiful my friends. Hela might have gone insane, but this child’s future is bright.” Heimdall looked Odin in the eyes, brimming with anticipation. “May I?” Heimdall reached for the baby, and they let him hold Thor.

Heimdall bared Thor’s back. Frigga and Odin gasped as the tattoo began to appear. Yggdrasil, the World Tree had lain its claim.

“He’s…he’s…marked” Odin stuttered.

“Yes, he is. The Tree has chosen its guardian and he will be an eternal.” Heimdall stated as the small seed mark grew on Thor’s back, settling into the visage of a tree brimming with ancient power and life.

Frigga saddened by the wonderful news.

“He will be alone.” Frigga said quietly, retrieving Thor into her warm embrace.

“He won’t my Queen. Thor’s soul being truly immortal and equivalent in density to the Pool of Souls is bound to find someone as strong. Yggdrasil is now preparing for a resurgence.” Heimdall stated casually as the secrets of the universe slipped out with ease.

“Are you sure of this?” Odin asked.

“Yes, my friend. He is the first and last.”

“Can you see the soul you speak of?” Odin asked, thinking of retrieving it to the safety of Asgard.

“Not now. But I can feel the Tree moving its tendrils, and its condensing power somewhere.” Heimdall looked into the air in many directions. “It already conspires in their creation. Truly, the soul will bear the same birthmark as Thor.”

“How does Thor soul look like?” Odin asked, and Heimdall showed them with his eyes. Thor’s soul is clashing with lightning, twining around the World Tree. A pillar of light and power filling the walls of his soul.

Odin and Frigga teared up. “It’s beautiful.” They said in unison.

“That it is. But we will need to suppress his power for his own good. I’m sure you understand?” Heimdall turned to Odin before proceeding.

Odin recalled his years of foolishness as if the memory had been pulled from his soul. Heimdall had probably done it.

“I agree.” Odin blushed embarrassedly at his former years, remembering the time he warmed oceans for fun. He enjoyed messing with the realms in his younger years. If Thor was his son, which he was, then yes, he would be more than a handful with his powers restrained. Frigga was convinced this was the right path, sending word to Eitri and Brokkr, dwarf master blacksmiths in Nidavellir, for a weapon capable of shadowing the Tree’s power, sending a piece of Thor’s magic with her most trusted warriors, in order to aid the hammer’s manufacture.

Brokkr felt offended by the aid, stating that dwarven magic was stronger, but when the hammer’s core began to shatter at the forge, Eitri saw no other way and poured the essence of thunder Frigga had sent them, and Brokkr was left amazed when the metal wound sealed itself. They had finally created what they always dreamt doing. A living weapon. Surely the hammer already felt the pull of its master. Frigga’s first maiden retrieved the hammer successfully in secrecy, albeit forcefully from the saddened dwarves.

Frigga knew they’d need more than just a powerful bind and the three of them to successfully hide Thor, and she was right when days away Nidavellir’s dying star was assaulted by a group of mercenaries that got word of a powerful weapon in their possession. The dwarves had no losses and a traitor amongst them had been executed by Frigga’s own hand. They all agreed to never speak of the matter again. Thor’s safety depended on it.


	2. Power Bound By Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wasn't gonna get any hits so it inspired me to write some more. Love ya. Show me some love on my tumblr "forge-able" It's more likely I'll see them there ;b and enjoy. ITS SUPER SLOWWWW sorry

*

The moment Harper said that there was some kind of fried circuitry Bruce went into the lab chamber to see if he could fix the gamma core. But Harper shorted a circuit as Bruce entered the chamber, starting the gamma ray run sequence. Betty tried to stop it, but she had no control over it.

Bruce managed to disentangle Harper and yelled at him to get out of the lab, but he wasn’t moving. His body was opposite to the open core. If he didn’t do something Harper would die. So, he plunged himself between the core and Harper as he got bombarded by the flares of Gamma energy that the core spewed like star fire. The image of the biggest kind of tree he has ever seen searing his mind, body, and soul.

*

Heimdall felt the disturbance just as when Thor was born. Thor’s paired soul had not been born, but remade, and he felt the echo through the cosmos. An echo that took eight years to be sensed by his eyes. He was not used to finding reforged souls. But this created an ocean of possibilities. If a soul could be reshaped and forged anew, then how many souls had slipped past his vision?

But as he looked deeper into the scientist’s soul he saw the work of the World Tree clear as day. It was the only time the Tree had presented itself to a mortal and touched its being. The Tree’s purest energies and surrounding magic were fusing willingly and naturally with the human soul. Heimdall was impressed that the humans had developed the technology to harness the energy, but the soul’s memory said otherwise. The humans barely grasped the concept of its power, being that it was in its experimental stages. But no more after this incident.

If they are not able to understand it, they should not meddle with it, something the scientist understands. Heimdall would have to interfere if they were to try again. Multiple civilizations had fallen because of that. In fact, a whole planet had been transformed during a misstep and he would not allow for such a mistake to be made again. Heimdall left his post and hurried to the throne room, seamlessly slipping in.

“I’ve found it.” Heimdall said. A wide-eyed Odin grinned smugly at the possibility of a happy life for Thor.

Frigga fast approaching, having listened to his words.

“Where is it?” Odin asked, as Frigga ushered everyone out of the throne room.

“The human’s soul is in Midgard. Should we wait to tell him after tomorrow’s coronation?”

“This is wonderful. We should tell him during the banquet” Frigga hugged Odin excitedly.

*

The next day the Frost Giants slipped past Heimdall’s defenses, on the eve of Thor’s coronation. If it hadn’t been for the Destroyer, the Jotuns would’ve taken the Casket of Ancient Winters back from their possession. Something wasn’t right, which is why he let Thor leave to Jotunheim. He needed to know how that had happened. He informed Odin of his whereabouts, but it was too late. When they came back, Thor had started a new war with Jotunheim.

*

“Why did you bring us back?” Thor berated his father, after his short rescue from Jotunheim.

“Do you realize what you’ve done?! What you’ve started!” Odin barely contained his anger.

“I was protecting my home!” Thor shot back.

“You cannot even protect your friends; how can you hope to protect your kingdom?” Odin questioned Thor as he told everyone else to go to the healing chamber.

“There won’t be a kingdom to protect if you’re afraid to act.” Thor tried to set his viewpoint. “The Jotuns must learn to fear me! Just as they once feared you.”

“That’s pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You’ve forgotten everything I taught you, about a warrior’s patience.” Odin realized his mistake in Thor’s upbringing, he was too lenient, unlike his father.

“While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You’d stand giving speeches while Asgard falls.” And that was the last straw for Odin.

“You’re a VAIN! GREEDY! CRUEL BOY!” Odin flared his anger at Thor’s lack of perception.

And Thor filled with anger said: “And you are an OLD man and a FOOL!”

The silence stretched for a few seconds, both of them deflating and Thor feeling regret in his words. But it was not heartfelt regret, he still didn’t realize what he’d done.

Odin lowered his face, gaze cast at the floor of the Bifrost’s ignition chamber.

“Yes, I was a fool. To think you were ready to rule.”

“Father…” Loki tried to step in but was shut up by an angry growl from Odin. A father knows his sons, always. And Loki could not hide his mischief from him. He never could.

As Odin speaks, the portal chamber begins to churn.

“Thor, Odinson. You have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you’ve opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the HORROR and desolation of WAR…” Odin inserted his spear into the ignition, priming the Bifrost. White Lightning spreading like a tree towards the ceiling, opening the way to all the realms.

Thor began to sense his mistake as his father approached him from the stairs and said: “You are unworthy of these realms,” Odin stripped his insignias,” you are unworthy of your title!” Odin stripped his cape.

“YOU’RE UNWORTHY –” Thor listened to his words and saw the pain he had inflicted unto his father. But it was not the end, he could hear the pain of Odin giving a punishment to him, his own son.

“– of the loved one’s you have betrayed.”

Odin stepped back.

“I now take from you, your power.” Mjolnir switching hands at his command. “And in the name of my father…” Thor’s battle armor and strength stripping away, making him human. “And his father before. I Odin, All Father. CAST YOU OUT!”

Thor propelled out of Asgard, as if it had never been his home and didn’t belong there.

Odin got Mjolnir close to him and whispered an incantation of Elden Norse.

“Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.” Odin launched the hammer, never being one to leave his child without a way to find his way back home. Just like when his father banished him.

“Leave Loki, before you get banished as well…”

He left just as Heimdall came back.

“It appears we will not have to tell him about his paired soul.” Heimdall said looking at the small threads of fate surrounding Thor’s possibilities.

“Their paths have just begun to cross.” Odin carried on towards the castle. “Their proximity will tighten their entanglement. I will have words with Frigga and agree to remain silent.”

“You seem so sure she will concede.”

“She will after I tell her every god king of my bloodline has been banished and come back.”

“Very well.” Heimdall chuckled at the truth of his words.

“Quite comical to you, is it?”

“My old friend, it is quite so and an understatement at that!” Heimdall laughed silently with Odin, appeasing his sadness, already pulling his emotions and thoughts away from pain.

“Tell me. How is he? The scientist.”

“He has searched far and wide for a cure to his predicament, but he does not know the truth of what ails him, nor that it is not an ailment. However, he has found purpose in his knowledge and is fitting of a king’s side. I am proud of the path he has taken. The Tree couldn’t have chosen anyone better to bear its mark. I can only speculate about the Tree’s intentions, but if his accident had not happened, the energies within his soul would’ve called Yggdrasil to him nonetheless. What he is now, is far more powerful than our comprehension. He is perfectly safe, if that is what you ask.”

“What I mean is, if he will ever be able to tame his…other side?” Odin looked at Heimdall, who was in deep thought, as if sorting out the possibilities.

“He can my friend. And he will need guidance from someone that can help him…balance his other side. And we both know that will be.”

Heimdall resumed his duties – Odin chuckling in the coming future’s upheaval – and cast his gaze upon the stars.

 

*

Bruce had been on the run across the eastern countries for almost eight years and had avoided an incident for up to a year. That is until the avengers “initiative” came up.

To be honest, it’s not that he didn’t like being part of something bigger than himself but coercing him into it is not at all persuasive to him. Not even after Natasha had easily changed subject’s and broached the Tesseract’s disappearance. They needed his help locating the cube, but he did not like to be controlled, not after all the torture he had to endure with Ross, and if he was by any chance manipulated, he would need to see the extent of what SHIELD was willing to do with him. There’s no way out, so he needed to know how this agent would react under such strenuous circumstances.

A dick move? Yes. Necessary? Not entirely, yet he needed to vent a little, secretly angry and full of disbelief that he was so easily cornered outside the city, despite Romanoff’s statement that she had started as young as the little girl that baited him there. His self-control was ironclad, but certain emotions were able to trigger his anger, and betrayal was one of them. Which is why he didn’t keep his father in his thoughts at all. It was far too painful. It was incredible that the actions of a little girl reminded and rooted him to an emotional pain that he had avoided like the plague since his departure from the States. 

Bruce slammed his hand on the small creaky wooden table, returning to reality and releasing some pent-up anger to balance himself.

“Don’t LIE tom me!”

Romanoff drew the weapon she had placed under the table, her face struck with a glimmer of fear and the sheer force of will of trying to maintain a poker face. She was good, but Bruce saw the pain of dying that must be unavoidably be coursing through her mind. It was impossible to her that Bruce broke through her mask, but Bruce had always been aware and connected to his humanity, and if not his, to others he looked up to. It looked like, not even the black widow was rid of human dreams, of a lifetime filled with the ever-escaping possibility of something, anything. Though the gun was pointed with killer efficiency at his head, Bruce saw a little bit of her soul dying and he calmed himself, because every time he had to do something like that…he died a little too.

“I’m sorry that was mean. I just wanted to see what you’d do.” Bruce talked slowly to try to sway Romanoff’s attention off her gun.

“Why don’t we do this the easy way? Where you don’t use that,” he pointed at the gun, “, and the other guy doesn’t make a mess. Okay…” the silence stretched for a few seconds, “…Natasha?”

She was lost even as her body moved calmly to touch her comm below her red hair, suppressing her panic by the millisecond. A panic Bruce now assumed to be locked tight in the deepest confines of her mind. Yeah, he’d seen that face before. On himself, and all of Natasha’s masks were broken in that instant. She could no longer be able to lie to him. Not like all her targets.

“Stand down. We’re good here.” The men outside putting down their weapons.

“Just you and me, huh?” Bruce rhetorically questioned her. His heart twisted a little, at the fact, that he couldn’t be trusted, that no one had dared to come close to him and be his friend without a shadow of fear or doubt. Oh, how Bruce craved for someone to not be afraid of him.

Many people had approached him like Natasha did, at least with back up. And he understood her actions, her lie. But that didn’t change the fact that he was emotionally hurt by the actions of other people. That’s why he never stayed at one place for long, especially after the city drew him in when he started helping sick people in an attempt to atone for his mistakes. That’s why every two weeks he moved away from whatever ruins he would live in. To avoid his human heart and becoming a monster.

Bruce believed it, with all his being that he was a monster because that’s what everyone’s been telling him. The way their bodies wince around him, the way they look at him with fear, knowing what he’s capable of. It is too much sometimes.

He knows that at one point he would lose all kind of control and never come back. Because of it, sometimes he cries and makes himself the smallest bundle of flesh on the floor, and sobs at night until he falls asleep like a baby, but sometimes he just wants to let go and never come back. He hates that he can’t seem to decide. He hates that its his biggest fear.

This is how little actions, that build up to big things, hurt Bruce.

Manipulation. Lies. Betrayal.

Things human beings do daily. Things that make Bruce question how much time it will take before he’s truly lost. Yet before he’s too far gone in his emotions he reminds himself of forgiveness, patience, and love. Well, the only one love he can truly remember.

‘ _I will always love you_ ’ echoed through his mind. Her voice always came when he needed it.

 He will eventually forgive Natasha, this is her job after all.

 _At least she didn’t bring a tank_. He mused, completely calm and ready for work.

“So, where are you taking me now? I’d like to avoid a potential global catastrophe.” Bruce chirped, thinking about how to locate the small gamma radiation from the cube.

Natasha knew she had messed up her meeting with Bruce, and she was already building a plan. A plan she’d have to execute to at least be friends with Bruce. Because she lied to him. She lied that she was alone, and Natasha knew it would take nothing short of a miracle to make Bruce trust her. But that would have to wait.

“We’ll debrief you at headquarters, in the meanwhile you can catch up with Dr. Selvig’s research on the Tesseract.” Natasha handed him the overflowing stack of papers in a binder, still a little hesitant of Bruce’s involvement. But orders were orders, Nick Fury wanted him to come in, so she handed them to him.

“It’s okay agent Romanoff, I’m calm.” Bruce clasped his hands nervously like he always did, indicating otherwise. He didn’t like closed spaces, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle a few hours at a time. Stepping into the chopper he began to immerse his mind on the packet of info on the tesseract.

“If it soothes you, I’ve stabbed myself with equipment multiple times. I can handle more now than at the start.” Bruce tried to soothe Natasha’s nerves, quirking up a small smile as he read about the tesseract’s energy signature, seatbelt around his shoulders making him look smaller. Less threatening. And then it happened, like all the times his mother played the piano and he lay beneath it, completely lost in its sounds, but now it was words and knowledge. Bruce forgot where he was, where he was going, who he was with, letting his walls disappear with everything else.

And just like his time with the monks in Nepal, during his meditation training, hours passed until they reached their destination.


	3. Echoes Of The Contract

*

Bruce hadn’t even felt when they landed, nor when he fell asleep. He had been having the same dream for a year now. He remembers the sensations more than anything. Bruce remembers how rejuvenating it felt breathing the purest of airs, can almost taste the flavor of age old liquor, can almost see the darkest of skies and brightest of stars. It always ends with his heart straining, as if he was crying and struggling for every breath, his back aching. He doesn’t know if it’s a real kind of pain or a dream kind of pain, because when he’s asleep he feels like a phantom able to travel between inexistent worlds. He feels silly for thinking about it, but it’s as close as he can describe it.

Before he wakes up he feels like he’s falling and reliving the past. He doesn’t feel like it’s a dream this time because he sees something that he hasn’t seen in years.

He sees a tree touching every corner of the universe, every crevice, every cave. Any and all shadows cast away by its growth and the life it gives to new worlds. He feels like he’s waking up when he sees the multitude of colors surrounding him. A beautiful ray of light embracing him with care and warmth, sending him away at speeds he’s never experienced. And in the far distance he hears anger and sadness melding together, he can hear the crashing of two emotions punching themselves, and the maddening roar of their warring shockwaves trying to drown each other. He listens to the voice whispering in his mind of someone being _worthy_ , but the sound eludes Bruce as he crashes down to a desert on Earth.

*

Bruce’s entire body flinched when he woke up. His back pain was real. It wasn’t a dream. Bruce remembered that ache, it was the same kind of pain he felt when the tree tattoo appeared on his back. He had spent days before his departure researching its nature and meaning, but he never found anything conclusive. The only thing he found were myths and legends, about one being connected to another like a birthmark, about the universe creating someone willing to bear his mark, about magic and conquerors and love, but he had never had reason to believe any of it. It was preposterous that something so strangely simple existed. As a scientist, he couldn’t leave any possibility out of the question, but as a person, he discarded it because after all, why would anyone want to be connected to someone like him? Why would anyone be willing love a monster like him? No, he did not believe one bit that such things happened. At least, not to him.

He was sweating somewhat and struggling to not be pulled back down memory lane. He did his breathing exercises he learned from the monks, effectively calming him down and giving him serenity to his storm filled mind. As he regained his composure, and the green veins around his forehead receded, he realized he wasn’t alone. The pilot was there, bulging eyes and shaking uncontrollably, he was freaking out. He had that face. The face Natasha had. Full of fear and uncertain if he would live.

Bruce didn’t know why this had to happen to him all the time. Nonetheless, he cracked a little, because even unconscious he scared people.

“It’s okay, I’m not hulking out. I just had a nightmare. It happens all the time,” Bruce said calmly and raised his hands slowly in surrender, hoping it would calm the shaking pilot.

Bruce took that as a cue. “I won’t tell if you won’t tell.”

“What… what do you me-mean?” the pilot asked, words coming out in pauses.

Bruce pointed at the wet mark in the pilot’s pants. Turns out, it wasn’t just things he destroyed, he had to add dignity to the list.

The pilot didn’t respond, and Bruce left.

He wasn’t sure that was a great idea, and he clasped his hands feeling nervous already.

“Oh boy.” They were in the middle of the ocean on a jet carrier.

He’d find his way just like he always does, out of curiosity. Walking besides the jets on the platform, Bruce snoops around and it’s not like anyone is paying him any attention. He was grateful for that giving him some sense of normalcy for once, but it also made him look out of place as he looked around like a lost infant. It was a blessing, really, while he got his thoughts in order. Bruce’s back ache had diminished but it was now constantly itching, as if ants were crawling all around his back. That’s when Natasha and Steve approached him.

“Dr. Banner” Steve called out behind his back.

He turned to him, shaking his hand. Natasha stepped back, Bruce giving her a nod in greeting, and pretended to be listening to orders as they introduced themselves. Not wanting to ruin another meeting.

“Oh yeah, hi…They told me you’d be coming.”

“Word is you can find the cube?” Steve said with an air of intrigue.

An intrigue that didn’t faze Bruce but peak his interest.

“Is that the only word on me?” Bruce countered cautiously, hands clasped once again.

“Only word I care about.” Steve answered honestly.

Bruce appreciated how casually Steve disregarded his question and looked towards the ocean.

“Must be strange for you…all of this?” Bruce alluded to their surroundings.

“Well, this is actually kind of familiar.” Steve answered, looking at all the men in uniform, buzzing around the platform.

“Gentlemen, you might want to get inside. It’s gonna get a little hard to breathe.” Natasha informed them. An alarm blared in anticipation as the sounds of multiple engines whirred into action.

They all walked towards the edge, when Steve asked: “Is this a submarine?” Prompting Bruce to quip about being underwater.

“Really? They wanted _me_ in a submerged pressurized metal container.”

That’s when the air flow started changing. The huge turbines coming out of the water moving the water beneath them. Bruce could not believe this was happening, it made him chuckle.

“No, no this is much worse,” he laughed outright at their course of action, quickly stepping inside following Natasha’s direction.

*

When Bruce entered the bridge, he looked around and analyzed the design of the craft. SHIELD must have stolen some of Stark’s designs, because it certainly looked like one of his. He walked to the table in the command room and looked at the exits and saw two guards at each of them. Yeah, why would SHIELD trust him? Something else was going on for them to be pouring this amount of money into new technology.

No wars were breaking out, terrorist across the globe have diminished significantly, and although individuals with powers pop up sporadically, they’re not a reason big enough for this type of scientific development. Yes, someone had stolen a cube capable of eradicating everything in the planet, but this hovercraft had already been developed for them to be using it at will. It was just a resource now. And who knows how many of these where out there. If anything, it made Bruce doubt SHIELD a bit more.

Nick Fury approached him then, garnering his attention.

“Doctor, thank you for coming.” Bruce shook his hand as well as his doubts for a moment.

“Thanks for asking nicely.” Bruce looked at Natasha felling guilty for having lashed out, and back at Fury.

“So how long am I staying?” Bruce refocused himself.

“Once we have our hand on the Tesseract, you’re in the wind.” A promise he’d try to believe in, given the front face of SHIELD.

Good, the faster he found that power house, the faster he could leave.

“Where are you with that?”

Coulson informed them of all the machines that they could access to find Loki, but Natasha said it won’t be fast enough for whatever he’s planning. That’s when the idea struck him.

“You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?”

“How many are there?” Fury asked.

“Call every lab you know.” Bruce addressed Coulson. “Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least, we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?”  Not only would Bruce need to build the program, he would have to camouflage the presence of gamma energy he exuded now. To a human being it was harmless, but for those still looking for him it would be a treasure trove. It could spell disaster if Ross were to get his hands on it. Snuffing his trace from the algorithm would be a challenge, and he had to make sure to hinder any modifications on it to find him as well.

Fury on the other hand was floored with how fast Dr. Banner came up with a solution, he was glad he could get him on board. Fury considered bringing him on for the development of PHASE 2, but that had dropped to a standstill until they got the cube back.

Fury instructed Natasha to lead him to the lab.

“You’re gonna love it Doc, we have all the toys.” And Bruce believed Natasha, what with the ridiculous amount of money it took to produce this vessel.

*

Deep across the cosmos, Asgard still stood as a beacon of hope, despite fading over history as time passed. Now that the Bifrost was broken, the Asgardians were ever the more disconnected from the universe, plunging the realms into chaos once again. Odin’s vision only extended so far, but the immense darkness was beginning to make its move and its path was visible even to him. Odin’s worries grew.

‘You must learn to control your ire Odin; a king isn’t meant to seek war! You are meant to lead your people with a clear heart and always be ready for it.’ The voice of his Father traveled like a river in his thoughts.

The words echoed through his heart, for that had been Odin’s banishment lesson. That kings weren’t born to rule but born to guide through the good will of their actions. Yet he wondered, nonetheless, if a singular will was the only thing they’d need. His worries grew bigger when he saw the darkness reach for Midgard slowly. Like holes on a tapestry, letting in whoever knows what dangers into the fold. It was mischievous in nature, evading his gaze, but then again Loki could never hide from him. Odin didn’t know how to feel. Angry. Happy. Or sad that his son was alive. But what was he planning. Nothing good to be sure.

That much was what he could see. So, he called forth into the empty throne room, the only one that could help them. The guards looked at him as if he was mad talking to nothing, just like the previous guards had been with Bor.

“I Borson, Odin All Father, summon _YOU_ blessed being of old into your home.” He struck his spear with its hilt at the ground once.

 “You called for me, friend.” Heimdall materialized out of thin air looking at the guards.

“Leave us.” Odin stated, and his personal guard left.

“Have you seen it?” Odin continued as he stepped away into one of the balconies. “The darkness, I mean. It’s nature.”

Heimdall nodded, knowing all to well of the fact.

“Is it him, is it Loki?” Odin questioned.

“Yes, my friend. And he is not alone.” Heimdall extended his palm and it started to glow like the Bifrost, but something was jamming his vision. Old and dark magic that licked his senses like prey, threatening to corrupt and ready to kill.

Odin waited as Heimdall moved his palm in all directions, as if keeping something away while he peered into the sky. His hand stopped glowing and he looked Odin straight in the eyes.

“It’s the Chitauri. They’re preparing to invade Midgard.”

“This cannot be allowed to happen. The humans must know they do not stand alone. Is the bridge repairable?”

“I’ve looked into it, but the ties that tethered the bridge…they have burned down to its foundation and severed our ties with the realms. I need more time to mend these ruptures, maybe a human year to rebuild, but it’s not possible right now. We need strong anchors to send an army and we don’t have that anymore.”

“Would you be able to send us there?”

“No All Father. I only possess sufficient power to port myself within this realm, let alone to Midgard.” Heimdall looked at the darkness, and maybe, just maybe, they could pull it off.

“But I have an idea that you won’t like.”

*

“Is there not another way?” Thor asked pensively, worry clear on his brow, looking at Heimdall.

“Understand my son, we can only send one of us. And it _HAS_ to be you.” Odin stated sadly. They were at the edge of the broken Bifrost.

“Listen well and listen closely.” Heimdall joined into the discussion, placing his hands on Thor’s shoulders, “Your brother is wreaking havoc on Midgard with the Tesseract and we have a sworn duty to protect Midgard. Your Father is the only one that can do this, and I am here to guide him. He is not alone. I promise you, your Father will be alright, I promise.”

Thor looked into Heimdall’s eyes and saw truth. Thor didn’t hesitate then, even if the means of getting to Earth were dangerous.

“Then begin the ritual at once, we must not lose time and let Loki have his way.” Thor stood at the edge, looking outwards into the starry sky determined to put an end to Loki’s madness.

The very core of Heimdall’s existence negated any use of dark magic, lest he be susceptible to losing his form and that couldn’t happen either, he was needed in Asgard, so he had instructed Odin on how to amass enough dark energy to port Thor to Midgard. Odin snatched a piece of his magic from within himself and began to speak in Elden Norse.

Odin felt the burden of conjuring so much dark energy immediately, but it was necessary for transporting the equivalent of the Pool of Souls, it twisted around his vessel as Heimdall tried to push it away with his glowing hands. The shadows creeped around him, making him fall to his knees trying to leech his soul. He had gathered enough, but he couldn’t contain it, the dark magic fought to get out of his grasp. He had to finish the ritual now, no matter the cost.

Thor began to turn at his father’s grunts when he spoke swiftly.

“I grant you PASSAGE!” The energy burst around them, enveloping Thor as Odin choked in pain.

“Father!” Thor shouted as he saw Odin wince in pain. The shadows swallowed him whole, tendrils of dark licking his body, pulling and sending Thor away through dark paths.

Odin panted tiredly, Heimdall helping him walk back to the castle, his arm carrying most of Odin’s weight.

“Did he make it? Is he close to him? I used the scientist as the anchor.” Odin wheezed.

“Yes, all Father, but I’m afraid you paid a price far steeper for finishing the ritual early.” Heimdall looking into Odin’s soul preoccupied. “And yes, he’s very close to the scientist. No matter what happens now, fate will guide them”.

“I had to do it Heimdall, Thor would have broken the ritual and where would we be then? Just tell me, how it is Heimdall. No roundabouts.” Odin broke a sweat. His one good eye losing vision.

“Your soul took the brunt of the damage. The force within you has weakened permanently.”

“No word of this to anyone Warden. I cannot let Frigga worry.”

“I understand my friend.” Heimdall didn’t let his tears show. He had broken his vow.


	4. The Heart Of The Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce about to be read like the stars.

*

Thor traveled through the dark pathways leading him to Earth, but it wasn’t smooth like the Bifrost, it was violent, and he was being slammed viciously, more than flowing with the energies. The shadows crawled up to his face taking away his breath until he felt like succumbing to darkness. And then they were gone, and he was falling. It was clearly Midgard and Thor could see a black jet because of the moon’s bright light. He flew with Mjolnir towards it, anger brewing up a storm at having seen his father falling. He had to get back to Asgard, but to do that, he needed Loki and the Tesseract.

Thor wasn’t ready to face Loki, and what he had said truly hurt him. He mourned for him, they all had. Even if he was a Jotun, that didn’t change anything. They had grown up together and Thor could still forgive his brother’s trespasses. If it had not been for the metal man, Thor believed he may have had a chance at opening Loki’s misled heart.

After their fight in the forest, Thor looked around at the destruction they had unleashed, realizing that fighting Stark and Steve was not a solution. His back had begun to ache the closer he got to the hover craft, and he scratched his back hoping to relieve the itch, but it didn’t go away. His back ached, as if pinched, and all he could do was remember the tale his mother used to tell him when put to sleep. They must be close. And Thor’s heart lifted a little.

*

“Mother why do I have a tree?” A young Thor asked the same question he had asked when he needed some kind of reassurance, his mother knowing the story he had already chosen to go to sleep with.

Frigga sat on a chair on his quarters, it had been some time since she told him the story. Perhaps it was time to refresh a young heart to the possibilities.

Frigga smiled and kissed his cheek. She began her story in the past.

“In ancient times, times when the nine realms had yet to be discovered, we Asgardians, firstborn of the stars had a mission. And that mission is the same that we carry on now. To protect all those in our path, and all those who have been made friends. In our voyages, we came to realize that life was not made to live alone, that every star pulled objects towards them and that as immortal as we may be, that life is not worth living without someone to cherish and love. We begged the stars for a blessing, for reprieve, for a place to call home. And the ancient Warden of Spirits heard our prayer.

“The Warden looked at our people and saw how lonely we had become after years of war. As a gift for our people and our descendants scattered across the cosmos, he bestowed upon us the greatest blessing we have ever received from the cosmos itself. The stars seared our skin with pitch black, branding our skin and very soul. The marks themselves glowed different colors whenever worthy of another. Our souls themselves could not help but feel at peace around them, we could not help but fall in love, over time, with our true equal. Their glow and proximity pulled the marked couples closer like no other, blessing them with unconditional love and fervent loyalty, marking the end of our people’s suffering and loneliness. They all fell unto one another, never hitting the ground of their immeasurable love. Our hearts choose, without permission, to take the leap at the harmless precipice of the future.”

Thor looked at her with hope and wonder.

“Ages have passed since then. Our people decided to settle in any and all of the suitable realms that accepted them as their own, among other benevolent creatures that thrived in the company of their guardians, further prompting them to adopt the idea of marriage. To assimilate and be closer to their faith, the idea of one true love settled in all kinds of places, of a power so strong that it kept two people bound together for all eternity. As time went on, the appearances of the marks were but becoming a fairy tale, a myth. If it had not been for those that had been marked, the story would all be but lost to time.”

“Your grandfather was one of them. He believed that the bigger the mark, the stronger the connection. He had one shaped like a horn on his shoulder. He used to say that he could hear it calling to him whenever he was away from your grandmother.”

“Well, I don’t hear anything.” Thor said sadly.

“Maybe not today, my sweet child, and maybe not tomorrow. But someday, you will hear their call.”

*

Bruce was in his lab when he saw Loki being escorted to detention. He took of his glasses and felt something wiggle into his mind as he passed by, a sound crackling in his mind. It sounded like piercing thunder and the breeze of the wind touching the leaves of a tall tree. Bruce discarded it as the stress getting to him and headed for the bridge, where everyone would gather for Loki’s interrogation. His back itch had returned the minute Loki’s entourage arrived, but it felt numb somehow.

When he stepped into the bridge it was empty, except for the tall muscular man with blonde hair clad in battle armor. His stance was calm and impassive at the same time. Bruce saw the worry on the edges of his blue eyes, unhidden and out for the world to see, but no one was looking. However, Bruce wasn’t sure if the others could tell just by looking at him or if it was part of the present danger at large. The feeling lingered behind Bruce’s mind for a second. He didn’t know what the procedure was when meeting someone from outer space, so he addressed him like he would like to be. Open and free.

“Hi, uhm, I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. You must be?” Bruce extended his hand in greeting.

Thor looked at the curly haired scientist and shook his hand firmly. Thor was relieved at the simplest approach he’d had since returning to Midgard. No violence, no fear, and no ill will present in Bruce’s features. Just an open hand that called Thor’s to it.

“Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, I am pleased to meet you.” He said, adding a smile on top of the warm greeting. And Bruce outright beamed at him for that, which confused Thor a little. No one had ever looked at him like that. In fact, Bruce felt the same way Thor did, feeling they were off to a good start.

“Likewise, and…Oh wow, you’re pretty strong.” Bruce chuckled, pretending to be hurt, his hand massaging the other.

Thor grinned at Bruce with such easiness it made Bruce feel welcome and completely relaxed. It looked like he could be himself around Thor.

“It’s commonplace for an Asgardian, I’m afraid.” Thor explained proudly, minding the strength he could exert with Midgardians. Bruce openly laughed at that, because Thor didn’t know what he turned into if provoked. Thor jested further, noticing how Bruce clasped his hands nervously: “Are you truly hurt?” but it came out with more concern than he intended while he grasped Bruce’s hand to inspect it further. The curves and edges of Bruce’s hands talking to him of conflict, strife, and anger. Bruce’s will etched on his hands, a telltale sign of a fight between reason and fury, and an extraordinary harmony between them. The clashes between the two as loud as the clapping thunder inside him. Yes. Bruce was brave to have found a bridge between such emotions. The toll must be great to his psyche if not properly balanced, a situation he felt close to since he hadn’t found an anchor point unlike Bruce. Thor lost himself in the knowledge of Bruce’s hands, unsure of why he was savoring the exquisite sensation that tingled up his spine around his mark, pulling him closer to Bruce.

Bruce’s breath hitched at contact, quieting his laughter and leaving him at a loss of words. Bruce usually didn’t like to be crowded this close, least by such a large man, but his walls melted like molten metal, blushing a shade of green imperceptible to the human eye. He didn’t know how to react and not even what to expect because he’d never been treated like this before. Not since he was a little kid, with such soft touches and care.

The twist within his heart pulled something lose inside him, a memory he only visited when he needed support and the strength to go on. It bristled to the surface like a submarine on the artic, breaking away his tether to reality like frozen ice, to when his mother tended to his cuts and bruises when he was young. The sensations of her soft hand on his cheek and her seeping warmth mending the scratch on his palm. That’s what he remembers, the love she had for him, its tenderness healing his father’s wounds and her presence filling him with hope. It hurt him, to remember her, but it also healed the parts of him that were dying.

“Hmm… _You have the hands of a warrior,_ ” Bruce heard Thor’s voice intermingle with his mother’s breaking his trance before remembering the last words his mother said to him ‘ _I will always love you Bruce, never forget that_ ’ his mother vanished from his mind with a kiss to his temple, bringing him down to Earth.

Bruce noticed Thor was looking at him with real concern now, caressing his hand aimlessly. He usually didn’t space out like that, but the way Thor had touched him triggered the memory.

“I’m good, it’s just that that is something my ma’ used to say. To be honest it threw me off a little.” Bruce said barely above a whisper, regaining his hand from Thor’s possession with his gaze cast below. Thor felt relieved, he almost thought that he had broken Bruce. His face was morose and full of longing, and Thor didn’t know what to do but apologize.

“Oh, I apologize if I have intruded. It’s just that your hands have told me so much about you and I…I just have to say that you have the bravest heart I know Banner.” 

Thor couldn’t fathom what was going on. He’d never had that natural inclination to move close to someone, like a magnet pulling him close, but Bruce didn’t feel like that. The air around Bruce made Thor drunk with interest, the magnetism attracting him like a pulsar. And his eyes, Thor couldn’t believe how Bruce was able to hide behind them without shadowing himself, nor why would Bruce do so. Bruce’s eyes pierced a dam inside him with every time they exchanged a glance, and Thor began to feel squeamish at the prospect that he didn’t know how much he was holding back behind that wall. How could a man like Bruce elicit his kindness and care from the deepest reaches of Thor’s heart? Thor felt paralyzed in all sense and matter and all he could do was smile foolishly at Bruce, blushing slightly.

“The most dangerous one, you mean, given how many people are in this ship.” Bruce joked tucking his hands behind him and saving the smile Thor had given him so freely into one of his treasured memories. There were few people that looked at him liked that, like a person, and he was glad he’d met another. But Thor’s proximity was making his heart rush and he didn’t want to risk an incident, less losing someone new like Thor.

“What do you meant by – “, Thor’s worry returned, gathering that the joke wasn’t just a joke, only to be cut midway by Steve and Natasha entering the bridge room, engaged in a conversation pertaining on why Loki was having such a good time on the holding cell, ending whatever moment they’d been having.

Thor was more than perceptive, he had to be being Loki’s brother, to be able to see hurt and self-awareness within Bruce’s clear brown eyes, slowly filling with fear. But by the next glance Thor sent to Bruce, the fear had been conquered. Yes, Bruce was a warrior and had the biggest heart known to man. He’d have to entice Bruce for whatever words he could get out of him, such hearts held more than bravery, they were treasures unto themselves and Thor wanted to hear the untold stories being kept inside.

Bruce was grateful, for not having to explain himself, processing the panic and fear like he always did. That was a can of worms for another day, not that he wanted a day like that to happen. But maybe he did, his own heart betraying him, and he didn’t like that, he needed to maintain a semblance of harmony to remain in control, even though this didn’t feel like losing it.

But why? Why did he want to tell someone about his past? He’d just met Thor, the least he wanted was to hurt him and drive him away with Hulk.

It was at moments like this that the veil of control thinned and allowed Hulk to have a voice. Bruce’s training with the monk’s centered on quieting all sounds within his mind, and that included Hulk’s voice. He’d have to master how to process the few images that came back when he was Hulk as well, the flashes wavering his concentration whenever he meditated. Unexpected and spontaneous slights like these in Bruce’s control, allowed Hulk to surface in his mind and Bruce could already feel him coming.

But he didn’t feel anger unlike all the other times, he felt calm. Calm that he’d never experienced with Hulk.

 _Thor worthy_.

Wait, What? What did Hulk mean by that, but Hulk’s presence within him was now far away. Bruce redid his unruly hair as Fury interrogated Loki. Thor and Bruce couldn’t help but steal glances from each other. They were acting like children at play. He still wondered why now, of all times had his defenses come down. Why of all people, his mind decided to see Thor like something different. He couldn’t find the answers himself, not even after Fury’s quip with Loki.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Bruce said casually, looking at Loki through the smart screen on the table, trying to soothe the situation.

A silence fell between them as they contemplated what to do and what was their next move. Thor told them of the Chitauri Loki plans to use in the battle and how they’re not from any known world. Thor roused to his brother’s defense when Bruce called him _crazy,_ but he bashfully corrected that he was _adopted,_ sending an apologetic look towards Bruce at the eighty plus people Loki killed in two days.

When Bruce began to engage Stark on the need of Iridium to stabilize a new portal, Thor felt a pride he had not felt for anyone, not even Jane. A pride at seeing Bruce being smart and knowledgeable shedding all pretense of fear or panic and even self, and glad that he was able to handle the cocky man of the metal suit. He openly smiled at his genius.

And before Thor knew it, Bruce was gone with Stark to locate the cube faster. The spell binding his eyes to Bruce breaking indefinitely.

*

As Bruce moved farther from the bridge he noticed his back ache returned, not realizing that it had somehow gone away in the first place, twitching with every step he took.

“Are you ok Bruce? Cause you know, and don’t go about telling anyone this, but I’m actually big fan of your research, there’s so much improbability and variations, and there’s nothing more that I like than a puzzle wrapped in an enigma. You should be dead but look at you.” Tony questioned unpreoccupied and rambled on full of humor.

Bruce was comfortable around Tony, because he had treated him like Thor. It could turn out that he could feel normal around Tony. Jury still was out.

“No, I…I’m ok, I’ve had this back ache and itches since last year, and I don’t really know what to do with it.”

“Maybe I can help you find out what it is, I’m not that kind of doctor, but maybe Jarvis and I could help. We could fix you up in no time.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. I…I don’t really want to intrude, so…uhm…maybe after we find the cube?” Bruce delayed the subject, not really wanting to find out.


	5. Worthy of a Heart

*

Bruce didn’t like to be poked and prodded, but with Tony involved he didn’t know what to feel. Tony was an active man and had a vast knowledge behind him, but somehow his best qualities manipulated him into doing things for the sake of knowledge. It worried Bruce that Tony was impulsive. Nevertheless, the normalcy that Tony permeated like an aura around him put him at ease. It was a relief, that despite Tony’s playfulness and outright curiosity of Bruce’s limits, he still felt calm. In the few hours they have exchanged, Bruce knew that Tony would never experiment on him without permission. That he’d never do what Ross did, so he opened up to Tony. He could allow himself to make friends with the Iron Man.

“Tony, I need help with something.” Bruce adjusted his glasses, appearing concentrated on the smart pad he was working on.

“Yeah Bruce what do you need?”

Tony got close and Bruce leaned in to whisper into his ear.

 “Hey, can you make this room silent?”

Tony grinned mischievously, “The minute I walked in this room, Jarvis disabled all recording devices. No worries on that front. Why?”

Yeah, Bruce could trust Tony if he also felt disturbed by his lack of trust on SHIELD.

“There’s something I feel like only you should know. Since my accident I exude a unique trace of gamma energy, and with all the spectrometers on the roof, I’ll –”

“Need to shadow yourself from the tracking algorithm.” Tony finished for him.

“Precisely, and I don’t want SHIELD to have the program either. A lot of bad things could happen if that falls into the wrong hands. Not that it’s in good hands now.”

“Jarvis has a shadow program whenever he’s doing reconnaissance. We can integrate part of that program to hide your energy signature.” Tony smiled openly at him and danced all the way to his workstation, “We’re in cahoots together now that I know you don’t trust them either. You’re not radioactive, are you?”

Bruce chuckled, “No, it’s actually harmless to the human being and probably even beneficial to biological homeostasis.”

Jarvis cut into the conversation. “Sir, the tracking algorithm has been modified and shadows Dr. Banner successfully, I have also updated my databases thanks to doctor Banner. Congratulations doctor, the sample program you coded made it easier to integrate my protocols.”

“You’re welcome Jarvis,” Bruce spoke to the room, “Thank you Tony, I can’t thank you enough”

“Well, you could come to Stark Tower some time. You’d love it, its candy land.”

The offer is tempting but he wouldn’t feel welcome in New York. It’s too high profile.

Bruce adjusted his glasses quirkily again, “Thanks, but the last time I was in New York. I kind of wreaked havoc in Harlem.”

Tony got close to him, with that curious look in his eyes. That look that said I can’t help myself, but I need to do it. It was innocent really, despite being roguish in nature. Bruce didn’t know what to think of it. Tony is so curious that he feels like he’s looking at himself, minus the riches and expensive equipment yes, but he has multiple doctorates to attest to his own genius. A balance between them. Or controlled chaos, given how much fun Tony likes to have. It’s endearing really, and it calls Bruce to be less stressed about things. Maybe being friends with Tony will do him good. So Bruce focused on locking the gamma signature from the tesseract in the meanwhile, it shouldn’t take much time.

“Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension. No surprises.” Tony stated casually, just as casually as he poked and shocked him with a blunt metal pencil. A design of his, surely.

“Ow!” Bruce winced and massaged where the pain was. He looked at Tony in shock, but all he saw in his magnifying looking eyes was curiosity. Bruce chuckled at that, face stuck between a smile and a poker face at the whole quirky situation.

“HEY!” Steve interrupted, but Tony’s eyes were searching for a change or anything of the like. “Nothing?” Tony asked Bruce.

“Are you nuts Stark?” Steve asked, a little pissed off.

“Jury’s out.” Tony spared a small glance to Steve, continuing to inspect Bruce. It amazed Tony. “You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow Jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?” And it made Bruce smile against his will, because leave it to Tony to try to make him change. Props to him, Bruce thought. It’s not like something small can turn him.

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve questioned Tony, trying to figure out why he would even try such a thing.

“Funny things are.” Tony grinned cockily at Steve.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny. No offense, Doc.” Steve tried to be authoritative with Tony, hoping that will make him fall in line.

“You’re tiptoeing big man you need to strut.” Tony interjected, alluding that Bruce was more in control of things than people gave him credit for. It made Bruce grin for a second as he finished up the few touches the algorithm needed.

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”

“You think we’re not?” Tony tried to question, and maybe reason with Steve, about the whole situation with Loki, the flying cruiser, and the technology needed to have this sort of resource at hand. “Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us?”

“You think he’s hiding something?” Steve doubted.

“He’s not just a spy Captain, he’s “the” spy, and it’s bugging Banner too. Isn’t it?”

‘ _Oh Boy_ ’ Leave it to Tony to bring him into their little discussion. In hindsight, he should’ve expected it too.

Cases like this, it’s best if he just avoids conflict. “I just want to finish my work here, and uh–“

“Doctor?” Steve looked at him inquiring for honesty, breaking his avoidance.

He took his glasses off. Thinking about what Loki had said to Fury. Maybe if he rephrased his statement to Steve, he would see their point in doubting SHIELD.

“A warm light for all mankind. I think that was meant for Tony. He has a self-sustaining arc reactor that’ll run itself for about a year. Isn’t it?”

“It’s just a prototype.” Tony clarified on his design, but smugly added, “I’m kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That’s what he’s getting at.”

Steve looked at Bruce pensively, waiting to make his point.

“So, why didn’t SHIELD bring Tony on the Tesseract Project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?”

“I should probably look into that, once Jarvis finishes breaking into all of SHIELD’s nasty secure files.” So that’s what Tony meant by being in cahoots.

“Did you just say– “Steve confronted Tony, but his fast responses left Steve baffled, something Bruce couldn’t help but agree with. Why did they bring them on board now? Why him?

“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?” Bruce questioned, twitching his hands again. Steve looked unsure, leaving on a tiny reconnaissance mission of his own.

*

As Steve left Tony backtracked to their previous conversation. “Bruce, in what manner does the gamma energy affect life?”

“If handled properly and with proper testing, it can accelerate the healing factor from test subjects. I’d been working on that before my accident and found out that it also accelerates evolution and reactivates recessive genomes. I’ve tested my blood a lot over the previous years and discovered my blood cells don’t seem to deteriorate.”

“Is the Hulk the result of an evolutionary catalysis?”

Bruce hadn’t thought about it that way.

“No, my uh…Father... did something to me when I was an infant that when exposed to gamma energy triggered the reaction.” Bruce started to sweat a little, flashes of Ross interrogating him and his Father hitting his mother mixing in his head. He hadn’t realized he’d mentioned him, too distracted by calibrating the program again.

Tony noticed the tension in Bruce’s upper back and diverted the topic as he cracked more of SHIELD’s files. The silence carrying momentarily.

“If you’re not comfortable talking about it I understand. I just want to grasp some of the phenomena surrounding gamma energy.”

At that Bruce looked at Tony. He was working nonchalantly, without a worry and his back turned to him. Bruce calmed down at that, and his mind quieted as a sense of trust and the need to reciprocate it grew in him. Bruce felt so grateful for being treated like any one else. Yeah, Bruce was taken aback by how his list of friends grew in a single day with their names written down by little acts that he loved. The little acts like giving him his own space, turning their backs without worry of harm, and even just an amicable smile as blinding as Thor’s had been. It made his heart rush. Maybe it has been a long time since Bruce has trusted someone, but then again how often will he encounter people that trust him to not lose himself? To not hurt others? To not be a monster?

 “It’s okay Tony,” Bruce’s mind simply deflated imagining that being Tony’s friend would be a roller coaster ride anyway and he unabashedly looked forward to that, “I understand your interest. To be truthful I don’t know much of what my Father did, but it changed my DNA. The energy that I exude isn’t just harmless. It heals people Tony.”

“Wait, what?” Tony turned around a little confused.

“Yeah, if you put me in a hospital full of sick people, they would eventually start healing and getting better.”

“Bruce that’s amazing! How long do the effects take and how have you tested it?”

“It takes a couple of days, and the most extreme cases I’ve taken were cancer patients. It disappears completely from their system. I would replicate the process by which it happens, but I don’t have the necessary equipment. To be honest this flying installation feels like a dream and a trap at the same time.” Bruce finished calibrating the algorithms, beginning the trace for the Tesseract. His mind floating around the idea of testing his body for deeper understanding.

Tony looked at Bruce like he had one-upped him. “You’re the cure to cancer?!”

“Uhm…yes?” Bruce slightly blushed green, a little timid, readjusting his glasses awkwardly.

Tony looked at him with disbelief. “That’s it, I’m buying you all the toys you’ll ever need and hope for. After we deal with this issue, you have to come to Stark tower, I promise you will be safe, nothing will happen to you there.”

Bruce thought about it, weighing the pros of developing something to stop Hulk, which no doubt has crossed Tony’s mind, and the cons of New York being such an open area. Bruce was struggling to find more cons as the pros outnumbered them, but he didn’t want to be that optimist, that wasn’t him and, in the end, something always goes wrong with him. A simple mistake, a wrong move, or even handling the wrong equipment might trigger him. God knows he has grown accustomed to handle things on his own when he does manage to get himself some equipment to work with. But maybe, maybe he can allow himself to hope this time. Tony has the resources to help him and he wouldn’t be offering without being serious. In fact, Bruce is realizing Tony’s unphased persona is him actually being serious, which is surprisingly all the time. Ultimately Bruce didn’t couldn’t come to a definite answer, so he just said “Maybe.”

“What do you mean ‘maybe’ Bruce?! You cure cancer just by stepping into a room!” Tony moved around to a tablet where he synchronized all the spectrometers to a similar variation of Loki’s scepter, speeding up the search to a 23%.

“You know what,” Tony pointed at Bruce, “Jarvis get installation four and make it an anonymous buy.”

“Tony wait, no.” Bruce quipped at Jarvis’ “As you wish sir.”

“NO take backs.” Tony turned around focused on the files they were about to crack, moving on as if it had already been decided.

Bruce stammered a bit not being able to get a word in edgewise, it’s been a while since he felt like a kid with no say in the world. Happy because someone was willing to take the chance and help him, and anxiously cornered by the unknown and uncertain possibility of hope. His mind races just as fast as his heart because all he does manage to do is make things worse. Why does he make things worse?  Sometimes Bruce swears he can feel the suffering and hurt from the universe when he transforms, and he can’t help but feel that Tony doesn’t understand how bad things could turn out just because of how he feels.

The words form and travel out of his body like a ghost.

“Tony people could get hurt.”

“Have I?” Tony asked sincerely. “Look Bruce, I have the means to defend myself. I’m not afraid of you, and if something did happen, I’m sure I’d be more prepared for it if I had your help.”

“But Tony, I can’t risk other people’s lives, they might not be as fortunate to have a suit of armor.” Bruce relaxed at Tony’s statement, most of the anxiety disappearing just as it had brewed.

Tony looked away with a hint of shame furrowing in his forehead, putting his palms down on the table and taking a big breath.

“Yes, I know that people can get hurt Bruce, I disappeared from the weaponry market because of that. People will run the same risk anywhere in the world, whether you’re out there or in a lab where you can be yourself. Just think about all the people you can help Bruce, I know I did. I couldn’t just stand by and watch how people died because of something I made. I can’t do that anymore. The world will only improve when there’s people willing to make it better, and I can’t help but feel that maybe then they won’t even need to have a suit or be afraid by a big green...uh…fella.” Tony chuckled at that, his shoulders relaxed, still not facing him.

Bruce was not expecting Tony’s brutal honesty. Yeah being around Tony feels like an emotional rollercoaster and he doesn’t care. He has been on the run for the past eight years, and he wants nothing more than leave, but he knows Tony is right. He knows that he needs to face the world in a different way. Working with Tony has been wonderful and talking to him makes him face the possibilities, and he can’t find it in himself to say no. He also needs to do this for himself, not just the people out there.

“Tony…” Bruce called out hesitantly, feeling grateful for their help. “Thank you for everything. You too Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome doctor.” Jarvis would never cease to amaze him.

Tony turned and looked at him wide-eyed. “Is that a yes?” He stood beside him, looking out the Heli-carrier windows.

“I don’t really need to think about it, Tony. But you have to know, it’s going to be hard for me.”

“I can’t promise everything will be alright Bruce, but that’s what friends are for.” Tony pushed him with his shoulder.

Bruce’s itch returned with a fervor all allergies would be jealous off and he debated whether to tell Tony about his tattoo, they had some time to spare. He took a small black military grade USB from his pocket and gave it to Tony.

“This is all of my research all the way back from when I was an undergrad up to now. It’s safer in your hands Tony, I won’t be able to keep it safe.”

“Bruce you don’t have to do this.”

“No Tony, you’re right, I can’t just wait on the world to get better. I absolutely have to do this, besides, there are things in there that can sky-rocket technology and I don’t trust anyone else to not misuse it. It also has a ton of ideas on how to handle Hulk that I couldn’t test.”

“Very well.” Tony inserted the USB to Jarvis’ hub. “Jarvis what’s the gig?”

“There are several terabytes of information, sir. Doctor Banner has catalogued his findings by science and kept recordings tidy, however there is a file that stands amiss. It concerns Doctor Banner.” Jarvis was fast, Bruce knew he had found the pictures and theories about his tattoo.

“It’s okay Jarvis, you can show him.” Bruce began to untie his purple shirt and turned around so that Tony could see that the image in the panels was the same symbol tattooed on his back.

“It appeared after my accident, but I didn’t realize I had it until months later.”

Tony looked at the tree in Bruce’s back and skimmed through the research, puzzled by it.

“It’s been growing steadily over the years and it itches from time to time, this is what I wanted to talk about, I don’t know what’s causing it.”

“Are you aware its glowing?” Tony looked at it as it shimmered a spark of blue.

“WHAT?!” Bruce used the window to see his reflection and he could see it was glowing. “It’s never done that before!” Bruce looked at Tony.

“Jarvis?”

“There are only legends and myths to his condition sir, Doctor Banner is aware of this and is part of his research. My preliminary search has yielded the same results. It’s inconclusive, however there are traces of Viking culture in its design. Perhaps our new companion might be able to answer Doctor Banner’s questions.”

_‘Thor worthy.’_

Bruce didn’t feel Hulk coming, nor was prepared for the loud chuckle he heard in his mind, as he put his shirt back on, blushing across his chest and back, the same feeling he experienced with Thor breaching to the surface in pale shades of green. He felt calm, giddy, and safe for the second time that day.

Bruce felt something new was forming within him, like the connection with Hulk began to grow more stable, and it worried him.

‘ _Hulk, what do you mean?_ ’ Bruce asked him.

His mind churned as he felt Hulk touch his chest through their bond, emotions that didn’t belong to Bruce pouring into his heart like rain. Bruce didn’t know Hulk could feel other things than just anger, and was perplexed by feeling some dust of curiosity, a flutter of relief, and a heavy rock of warm safety.

‘ _Thor…’ Hulk’s voice began to vanish, like how a boat begins its voyage to sea. The sound of the waves crashing further away, echoing like mist._

_‘Thor…strong…strong...strong…strong…strong._ ’

“That’s the best course of action Bruce” Tony supplied breaking Bruce’s trance and kept his thoughts about how Bruce seemed in and out of it to himself. Maybe Jarvis could enlighten him on their interactions later.

“I, uh, thanks for the tip Jarvis.” Bruce timidly replied, distracted by the knock on the lab’s doors.


	6. Mom Don't Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel proud of me with the ending, muahahaha. I'm stupid I made myself cry, however, ----->space husband to the rescue.  
> After this chapter, I'll try to make things gain traction faster.
> 
> The first scene with Thor was insipired by Coldplay's "Mylo Xyloto".

*

Time simply just stopped for him as Bruce stepped away. Thor didn’t know what to feel as everything and everyone around him began to slow down. Bruce’s frame was his sole focus, the way his brow creased in deep thought as he talked with Tony eliciting a grin from him, and the way he pushed his glasses up as if preparing for something sent him on his own adventure to memorize Bruce’s enchanting quirks. Bruce’s form trapped him like a moth to a flame, wondering how warm it would feel to embrace him as tight as his friends and family. And then his eyes. He couldn’t get them out of his mind. Brown and pure and innocent. He couldn’t understand why he felt so mesmerized by Bruce’s entire being. When he touched his hands the world had not been so clear and although Bruce’s hands spoke of struggle, they also spoke of an intense passion.

Being around Bruce seared something inside him that made him want that fire more. He wanted to burn and bathe in it. There was nothing else in his mind other than falling into those deep pools of sweet dark earthy brown. Thor felt entertained like when he would usually play fight with his friends in Asgard to have fun. Adrenaline pumping desire to discover Bruce, his mind unable to stick his gaze away from him. Bruce called to him in a way he hadn’t felt over a year. The first time he got to Earth his tattoo started itching and giving him pain every now and then, but all of that had disappeared when he touched his hand and right now it felt as if the pain was coming back in this frozen moment.

All he could think about was not wanting to feel pain and hurt anymore, and Bruce’s fire was the solution. It set ablaze the stars inside Thor, abating the itch away, brewing something he did not yet recognize, because everything about Bruce was screaming FOLLOW ME! And how could he not? No one should stop him from getting answers, from finding out the truth, from understanding his emotions, from the thunder inside him that coiled around the sense of relief and peace Bruce gave him.

His legs began to move on their own, following his instinct. Each step he took accelerated time, his attention and purpose clear. Follow Bruce.

People began to move, the sounds of the bridge filtered through to his ears, and before he could follow Bruce, agent Colson called his name. He looked back at him, but he didn’t know what to do. He was in conflict. Go and figure things out with Bruce or attend to his sworn duty.

“I…uh” Thor was puzzled, and nervous. What is going? He grimaced as the itching pain returned. When he looked back, Bruce was no longer on the bridge. He’d missed his chance, but then again, he could always talk with Bruce later, he needed to keep Midgard safe, and if that meant keeping Bruce safe, he had a job to do.

Thor grinned at that. Thinking about keeping Bruce and others like him gave him a new perspective. Colson looked at him full of energy, a friendly stance urging Thor to follow him.

Colson informed they had moved Jane to a secluded location to ensure her safety.

“Thank you, my friend, the world already is at great peril with the cube missing. if Loki had gotten to her, my brother would’ve made our predicament much worse.”

Thor looked out the central command’s window, reminiscing about when he and Loki were younger.

“I used to court war, but now I know that it is not the way towards peace.” Colson agreed with him, but there was only so much he could do.

“When I first came here, Loki’s rage followed me here and your people payed the prize. And now again.” Thor’s heart filled with regret, remembering the loss his family suffered when Loki ‘died’ and the pain he saw on his Father’s face when he granted him passage. He was worried for him, and he hated not being able to go back home and check on his health. It saddened him deeply to be out here alone without the brother he once knew, and out of the pile of emotions that urged him to return, his warrior heart told otherwise. He needed to be here, and he needed to handle things one at a time.

A faint light made itself present in the shallow waves of sadness inside Thor. Clouds turning black and rainy. The warmth he found in the emerald light circled his soul, the magic within him reaching out, needing some deeper form of comfort. The fire danced around him pensively, providing him relief, remembering him of the good things that came from home. His mother’s storytelling, his father’s lessons, Heimdall’s Bifrost, and the camaraderie of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

The viridescent nature of the fire emanated from a small body pulsing to the brim with the purest form of energy. Magic. It was intangible and powerful like a star, helping him heal his wounds from Steve’s and Stark’s fight in the forest, from the very core of his being. The magic’s fiery roots soothing his life force like one of his mother’s songs.

The fire revealing a set of passionate eyes, timid to look straight at Thor but strong, so strong when locked unto. The fire belonged to Bruce.

Colson noticed how quiet Thor was, so much different than when they met.

“Not so long ago we were like that as well. Filled with so much anger that we went to war with ourselves. It was an era filled with fear and horrors unlike any other, but we learned from our mistakes, we had to eventually. You changed everything around here, and just because you’re something different, a god at that, maybe we shouldn’t make those mistakes with you, just maybe we can all stand to learn from each other.”

Thor smiled at that. They would need to work together to solve this mess, and he couldn’t wait to get to know Bruce. A new determination setting.

“I look forward to it, yet I can only hope that Loki does not bring upon us a higher form of war.”

“War hasn’t started yet.” Fury intervened. “Do you think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?”

And that threw Thor’s gears into motion. Why was he here? What brought him here? Loki would never turn his eyes to an under developed world, so what caught his attention?

Thor answered him to the best of his knowledge.

“I do not know. Loki’s mind is far afield. It’s not just power he craves, its vengeance. Upon me. There’s no pain that would deprive his need for it.”

“A lot of guys say that until the real pain starts.”

Thor looked at Fury trying to figure him out, thinking about what he wants. “What are you asking me to do?”

“I’m asking, what are you prepared to do?”

Thor would never hurt his own brother. He might be misguided but that in no way grants him the power to do what Fury wants of him, but he will put an end to Loki’s schemes before they sprout.

In the end, Loki can’t do anything and is of no harm with him there. “Loki is a prisoner.”

“Then why do I get the feeling he’s the only person on this ship that wants to be here?”

And that oiled up Thor’s gears. What could be more powerful than what he already has? What could be more mischievous than what he already has brewing? What does he gain by being here? There is nothing the humans have that would catch his interest. There are too many variables stacking up, and they’re as tall as the questions he has about Bruce. When they got word that Loki intends to use Bruce to wreak havoc, Thor almost lost it.

He was the first to get to Bruce before the others.

*

When Thor arrived, it was as if Bruce felt he was coming. Earlier he felt someone pick and probe at his psyche, but that only happens when he meditates and if Hulk feels like acknowledging him. But the presence he felt was different, it felt like rain and sounded like a strange buzz that echoed as if coming down a mountain.

Bruce traced the sound towards the lab’s doors. Standing there was Thor, knocking with a goofy smile on his face, waving his hand in greeting without a care in the world. When Bruce opened the lab Thor’s attention zeroed in on Bruce, and he didn’t know what to say, timid and awkward.  

 Bruce looked up at Thor, admiring his stature. His gaze following the path across Thor’s arms, up to his built shoulders, from the crevice of his neck and collarbone, up to his cerulean star-spotted eyes. Another open smiling blinding Bruce. Thor didn’t even notice how Bruce looked at him, he was entranced by Bruce’s unruly curly hair, his warm eyes and inquisitive nature drawing him in. Pulling him closer and closer. Thor closing in with his soul, feeling how sparks ignited his being.

Bruce felt calm and safe…and happy that Thor looked at him like that.

Thor’s companions caught up to him and they stepped away from each other a little embarrassed. Bruce felt like a child, blushing sweetly at the simplest of gestures and advancing endeavors from Thor. Bruce’s walls are melting, and he doesn’t know whether to panic and run away or repress those feelings because he’s afraid of what might happen. He hasn’t felt something akin to them in a long while, so much so, that he doesn’t know how to interpret them, let alone process them without his heartbeat having party.

“Have you managed to locate the cube?” Fury asked.

“We’re working on it, when we do find it, the program will let us know.” Bruce pointed at the panels, shying away from Thor’s attention. It felt like too much to Bruce at the moment.

Thor felt once again the fluttery thrum all the way down from his stomach, captivated by Bruce’s handiwork and his small frame, amazed at how someone as human as Bruce rivaled the intellect of Asgardian mages. His big hand touched Bruce shoulder centering him, squeezing encouragingly as if the world could be solved with Bruce. Just Bruce.

“You weave science like magic Banner.” And there it was, another unbidden and shining smile to be treasured by Bruce for years to come. He did not understand it, but Bruce felt revitalized every time he looked at Thor, unable to look away from him.

Bruce felt it instantly, how the itch of his back snapped away as if burnt by Thor’s hand. Bruce relaxed and sighed into the touch, unlike Thor who gasped at how the pain that had grown increasingly during his stay suddenly vanished. Thor looked at Bruce amazed and puzzled. A big smug, dimpled grin across his face. What is going on? He removed his hand only to feel the wave of pain crashing back, just as Bruce twitched because of the itch. When he tried it two more times, it felt like a mist soothed their beings.

Natasha, Fury, Tony and Steve who had joined the room began to argue around as to who and what SHIELD was up to, robbing Thor and Bruce of a chance to explore what had happened.

Bruce snapped at attention at how SHIELD plans to use the cube for weapons of mass destruction, to how SHIELD manipulated Bruce to help them. All unaware of the scepter vibrating its chaos and discord to their hearts, screaming to be held by someone with power. The energy seeped into the room like smoke making everyone uneasy, escalating the situation. It prompted Fury to handle Bruce.

“Romanov do escort Dr. Banner to – “Fury was cut by Bruce.

“Where? You rented my cell.”

“that was only in case – “

“In case you needed to kill me, but YOU can’t, I know, I tried.” Thor looked at him as if a piece of himself chipped away from the truth, leaving him cold. Everyone else just stared, except for Tony who was confused as it struck him, realizing why Bruce had given him his research. Bruce didn’t believe it was safe with him either.

Bruce continued, trying not to look at Thor who seemed hurt and angry at the same time.

“I got low and put a bullet in my mouth. But he wouldn’t let me, the other guy just spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping people and all was good, but then you drag ME back into this mess and put everyone here at risk.”

In all reality Thor just felt powerless, because there was nothing, he could’ve done to prevent it. Something was amiss, he didn’t understand what Bruce meant but it intrigued him to know how he survived something like that. Bruce didn’t know from where his anger was coming from, and if he didn’t vent a little, he wouldn’t be able to contain it.

“You want to know my secret agent Romanov? You want to know how I stay calm?” Bruce stepped back, watching as everyone in the room tensed, a pale green shadowing his fingers.

“Bruce?” Thor stepped in, making Bruce’s anger deflate with a simple touch to his shoulder. Bruce didn’t see when Thor got close, but he felt that sense of safety he was beginning to associate him with. “Please put the scepter down.”

Bruce hadn’t realized when he picked it up either. Thor’s eyes reassuring him that everything would be okay, so he put it back in its place as if scalded by it. He felt a little embarrassed, stepping away from Thor as a chime revealed the cube’s location. “I guess you kids don’t get to see my party trick.”

Thor was confused, what did he mean by that? He needs answers. Answers to this swirling storm inside him that crackles whenever he touches Bruce and how it seems to grow when they’re together. He needs to find out why the pain recedes when he touches Bruce and why it feels amazing. Why is Bruce so afraid of emotion? Why does he act scared? Soon there are too many questions to answer, but there’s one that bugs him out the most. He must be going crazy because he doesn’t understand why he hears wind ruffling the leaves of a tree that sounds strangely synchronized to the crackle of lightning inside him.

“Oh my God, it’s in Stark To –” Bruce realized what Loki was trying to do with the cube but before they could do anything, they were all thrown away by an explosion that rattled the ship, sending Natasha and Bruce to the lower decks through the window. Thor and the others being thrust away from the lab by the shockwave.

*

Bruce heaved as pain coursed through him, the tattoo pulsing with energy.

“No no no no no no no. Not again. Not again. I can’t…I can’t” Bruce began to panic, he couldn’t breathe. His arms and legs began to enlarge. His bones were cracking, and he felt like he was being split in half.

“Bruce, are you okay? We’re okay right?” Nat was a little scared, her feet was trapped.

“I’m sorry Nat, I…I…I…” Bruce doubled over from the pain.

“You can fight this Bruce, you can do it. I know you can.” Nat tried to reassure him, but Bruce looked at her defeated and afraid. She had to run.

All the memories were coming back to him. Ross torturing him, pushing all his buttons to see what triggered the transformation. The flashes slipped between Ross hurting him and filling him with drugs and the memories about what his Father had done. There was so much blood pulling at his feet, staining his hands red. The pain began to regress Bruce’s mind by years, the pain of having to remember stronger than his bones breaking, sending him to a deeper abyss.

Nat had freed herself, but looked at Bruce preoccupied, she began to run and make all the other workers evacuate. Until a voice she recognized began to change like a six-year-old were speaking.

“Mom…Mom, where are you? I can’t…Dad’s not here. Mom don’t go. Don’t go!!!” When Bruce looked at Nat, she knew he had faded. He no longer recognized her.

Bruce’s eyes showed pain and sadness, he was full of tears and looked like a child grasping himself with both his arms. Bruce closed his eyes, as the sound of gunshots, torture, drugs, and murder pushed him over.

“Your life…” Hulk answered, as Bruce’s last attempt slightly moved Hulk away from her.

Hulk had grown to his full form completely furious, no trace of Bruce’s tears.

Loki’s plan had worked.

*

Thor recovered quickly but was soon filled with so much pain sending him to his knees that he forgot how to breathe.

“Argh!” Thor screamed, trying to reach the source of fire burning him at his back. There was nothing there, just his tattoo vibrating as the leaves on it shook, violently making him heave. Noises filtered slowly towards him as something seemed to be crashing and wreaking havoc in the ship’s lower levels.

As he regained his composure, a silent whisper in his mind urged him to move. It was Bruce and he sounded desperate and Thor felt that desperation inside him. Like something was drowning the voice unwillingly.

‘ _Help me! Please, somebody help me!_ ’

“Bruce, where are you?! I can help! Just tell me where you are.” Thor replied frantically, beginning to look for Bruce. “Answer me! Argh!” Thor fell to his knees from the pain again.

Thor felt frustrated he couldn’t help Bruce. Why was he feeling his pain? It became so strong and maddening that Thor began to hit the floor with all his strength, leaving deep dents and broken markings.

The storm inside Thor began to brew, until a voice gave him purpose and a sense of direction.

Fury repeated himself multiple times, “Thor we need you on sector 5, it’s just below the labs. Bruce has transformed and is there. Can you here me? Thor, go to sector 5.”

Thor regained his focus, he had to help Bruce, so he burst his way down to the next level by opening the dents he had already made.

“I’m on my way” Thor answered with his comm.

*


End file.
